Wake Up For Me
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Missing scenes for Season 3 Episode 4 "Slumber". Clark won't wake up. What's a parent of an alien to do? Jonathan and Martha struggle with the possibilities of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Now this chapter is short; its a default. More of a prologue to the rest of the story. Deals with Jonathan and Martha's worry for Clark...and trying to wake him up during the Season 3's "Slumber". Nightmares and memories will happen soon. Tomorrow, actually. :) a little of BestFriend!Pete will be in here, and a look into Clark's dreams other than the one we saw.  
**

**~ Annah  
**

When Jonathan and Martha Kent realized that it was 11PM and Clark had yet to come down from studying for his History exam. He knew that there was a time limit for being out in the loft, especially on a school night.

It had only been a day or two since Jonathan had dug a bullet out of his invincible son, and the fact that it was a Kryptonite bullet had shook the family. Especially Martha and Jonathan. Because in a split second, their son had been very near death.

And the way he had distanced himself from the event worried the parents. If Clark was beating himself up about Van and that he could have stopped the bullet, then he'd just distance himself from his friends and family even more.

"Martha, I'll go tell Clark its time to come in." Jonathan said, as Martha put on her pink bathrobe.

"Okay, tell him goodnight for me." Martha smiled. "I'll see you upstairs."

Nodding, Jonathan head out to the barn. Stopping at the stairs to the loft, he called out, "Clark?"

Silence. Guessing that maybe Clark fell asleep, Jonathan walked up the stairs to see Clark sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep.

"Clark, wake up, son." Jonathan said, shaking his son's shoulder. No response. "Clark!"

Clark may have been a heavy sleeper, but he would've woken by now. He looked fine; as if everything was perfectly normal. But Jonathan suddenly had a sickening feeling in his gut.

"Clark! Wake up! Clark!" Jonathan continued to shake his son firmly, gently slapping his face. Nothing. Clark didn't move. Jonathan tried this for 10 minutes before giving up.

"Clark…why won't you wake up?" Jonathan said worriedly. Running down the stairs, out the barn, and into the house, he saw Martha coming down the stairs.

"I heard you yelling. What's wrong?" Martha asked. Her face was tired, but concerned.

Jonathan almost wanted to lie to her; she'd just watched as her son get shot and almost died, not to mention digging a bullet out of his flesh. But he couldn't lie to her. Even if he was worried over nothing. "Martha…Clark won't wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaandddd...ITS BACK. This chapter is from Martha's point of view, with a tinge of baby!Clark. SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER (because you deserve it, with the reviews you've been giving): Clark is giving signs of a nightmare, and all Martha and Jonathan can do is watch in horror and worry. **

**Also, a new chapter of "Those First Few Days" (a baby!clark fic. I hope you'll check it out!) has also been updated. It has taken an interesting turn for the Kents, specifically Clark, who had been adjusting to his new life.  
**

After a nerve wracking 3 hours, Martha simply covered Clark with a blanket and sat next to him, stroking his hair in sleep. They had tried every tactic they could think of to wake up their son.

Still, no response. No movement.

"Jonathan, do you think maybe meteor rocks caused this? Over-exposure? Maybe from the Kryptonite bullet?" Martha asked worriedly. She'd been avoiding this thought ever since Jonathan had come to get her.

"I doubt it, sweetheart. He healed completely. It wouldn't just come back a day or so later." Jonathan said, who was sitting at Clark's desk near the couch.

"Then what could it be?" Martha whispered, more to herself, staring at Clark's sleeping peaceful face. There was a half hour silence that felt like an eternity. Jonathan had slipped into a fitful sleep on the chair, but Martha remained awake.

"I don't think I could be happier that you're back with us, Clark," she told him as if he was awake. "All those months…I kept telling myself that you'd be back, no matter how far away you were. I thought of the baby, and how you blamed yourself, and Clark, I could never blame you for being scared of being taken away by Jor-El. You're a teenage boy, baby, and I know that you were scared."

_Scared…_

Martha remembered that when he was 4, he'd been terrified of losing his mom when she went on a trip to Wisconsin to visit an old friend. She didn't take him with because she didn't have the paperwork for a plane ride, and Clark wouldn't have liked the plane anyways.

"Mommy, you CAN'T go. What if…the plane crashes, or you get into trouble and I can't help you and…" Clark had rambled on all the way to the airport, tears creeping at the corner of his eyes.

"Clark, sweetie, I promise I'll be back, and I'll be fine. Daddy needs you too," Martha assured her son, as he clinged tightly to her legs.

"I don't want you to go," Clark pleaded, tears now escaping. It was the same look he had given her when she first brought him home. She put him on the floor, and started walking to the kitchen to get him some milk or water. He'd started wailing loudly as soon as she took 5 steps away. She'd guessed it was because where ever he'd come from, he'd been abandoned there, too.

The same pleading, heartbreaking, look of fear of being alone look in his bright blue eyes made her cancel the trip right then, but Jonathan gave her a look that told her to go. She nodded to him. Clark needed to get closer to his daddy.

"I love you, Clark, and I always will, no matter what you do and where you go," she'd said then, and she said it again now, meaning every word.

They didn't talk about Metropolis. How could they? Clark avoided the subject no matter how much she or Jonathan brought it up. It was as if he was slipping away from the easy relationship they'd had before he left. Martha wanted the old Clark back, the one who smiled and hung out with his friends. Before Jor-El drove him away; ruined everything her son loved dearly about his life.

"You still have us, Clark. I promise you'll never lose us." Martha whispered. "But please, honey, wake up. Wake up for me and your father."

She glanced at Jonathan, and she could tell by the encouraging smile and concerned frown on his face that he had been listening. She reached over and took his hand.

They'd wait for as long it would take, whether he woke up in the morning or next week.

**So very sorry for the long update. I just got back from an extended vacation to the tropics, so I had to wait to post this. I'm flattered by your reviews and the next chapter will definitely be updated more quickly. Hopefully you stuck with this story! Thank you!**


End file.
